Cuatro momentos
by Kath's cats
Summary: Todo puede pasar durante cuatro estaciones del año. Porque en la primavera el amor esta en aire; en el verano a Kagome no le gusta usar mucha ropa; en invierno siempre es bien recibido un abrazo de Inuyasha; y el otoño despierta curiosidad en Shippo. (Participa en la actividad "Estaciones" del foro "La aldea entre las hojas")
1. Verano

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía y la hice para para el Foro La aldea entre las hojas.

* * *

 **Summary:** Todo puede pasar durante cuatro estaciones del año. Porque en la primavera el amor esta en aire; en el verano a Kagome no le gusta usar mucha ropa; en invierno siempre es bien recibido un abrazo de Inuyasha; y el otoño despierta curiosidad en Shippo. (Este fanfic participa en la actividad "Estaciones" del foro "La aldea entre las hojas")

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este es el primer capitulo de cuatro:

Verano: ¡Eso no es ropa, Kagome! *

Primavera: El amor esta en el aire.

Invierno: Solo te abrazo porque tengo frió.

Otoño: ¿Por que caen las hojas, Kagome?

* * *

Cuatro momentos

.

.

.

Verano: ¡Eso no es ropa!

.

.

.

...

 _"Ya se ha retrasado, dijo que volvería al mediodía y el sol ya se movió de su posición a esa hora. Esa tonta siempre llega mas tarde de lo prometido"._

¿Es que acaso no entendía que el quería verla?... Aunque siempre se escudaba detrás del _"hay que seguir buscando a Naraku"_ , lo que menos le importaba, cuando estaba lejos de él, era esa araña traicionera.

El calor era abrumante, incluso con las ocasionales brisas. El verano golpeaba con toda su fuerza en el antiguo Japón. Sango, Miroku y Shippo se hallaban en el resguardo que proporcionaba la cabaña de la vieja bruja con un abanico y vasos de agua; en cambio yo estaba sentado sobre el techo, directamente bajo los rayos solares y muriéndome por insolación y deshidratación. Sus compañeros de viaje le habían pedido en reiteradas ocasiones que fuera a la sombra, pero luego de varios gruñidos dejaron de insistir. Desde ese lugar podía ver y olfatear mejor los alrededores, buscando monstruos que podrían llegar a alterar el regreso de Kagome.

—¡Inuyasha! —El grito provenía de de la exterminadora.

Él solo gruño nuevamente, dejando en claro su poca predisposición a bajarse.

—¡No gruñas, perro! Es de mala educación. —Ante el reclamo del molesto zorro, hizo otra vez el sonido, solo para demostrar que el hacia lo que quería.

—¡Deja de actuar como animal rabioso y escúchanos! —Esta vez fue el turno del monje pervertido.

Sin mirarlos, pero dejando de gruñir, se dispuso a escucharlos.

—Si tan desesperado estas porque vuelva la señorita Kagome, ve a buscarla. —Dijo el monje.

Inuyasha siguió sin mirarlos ni hablar. Si fuera por el ya habría ido y traído a la sacerdotisa del futuro incluso a rastras. Pero antes de partir, Kagome le había obligado a prometer que no iría tras ella. Su técnica resultaba bastante efectiva, una negativa de su parte era un "¡siéntate!" del suyo, solo tolero veinte siéntate's hasta que se rindió... estaba seguro que un _"no"_ más y habría terminado conociendo a ese tal Satanás* que Kagome nombro una vez.

—Feh. —Fue su única respuesta, la cual logro un chillo de frustración de parte de la mujer.

—Mira, Inuyasha, si sigues así vas a caerte desmayado por la alta temperatura, y no vas a poder buscarla.

Él lo pensó. Aunque su traje de rata de fuego podía absorber bastante bien el calor, ya se sentía un poco mal. Con resignación salto y cayo perfectamente enfrente de los tres pesados que se creían con derecho a decirle que hacer.

—Muy bien, buen perrito. —Felicito Miroku mientras le palmeaba la cabeza, ganándose primero una mirada desconcertada luego un golpe.

¿¡Quién demonios se creía para tratarlo de esa forma!?

—Perro malo. —Murmuro el monje.

—Tranquilízate. A Kagome no le va gustar que andes golpeando a todos. —Canturreo Sango.

Mis ojos ámbar se estrecharon.

—Atrévete a decirle y... —La amenaza perdió sentido cuando olfateo el aroma hermosamente indiscutible de su sacerdotisa.

Sin decir nada mas, salio corriendo en dirección al pozo devora huesos. Cruzo el bosque, esquivando ramas y raíces con habilidad, y en tan solo segundo ya estaba allí para verla.

Una delicada mano blanca se asomo por el borde, y el se apuro a tomarla. La ayudo a subir primero la gran mochila, y luego a ella. Mientras la sacaba, le recrimino por haber llegado tarde.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha. Pero hacia mucho calor y mi mamá no me dejaba irme. —Murmuro ella con la cabeza baja.

Al verla así, se dio cuenta de que tal vez sonó demasiado duro e iba a decirle que no pasaba nada... bueno, eso hasta que vio la forma en la cual estaba vestida, y se olvido de como hablar. Su usual uniforme de colegiala no estaba, y en su lugar se hallaban lo que parecía ser un ajustado pantaloncito que solo cubría un quinto de su muslo y una ajustada remera.

—Kagome, ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Susurro en cuanto su cerebro hizo conexión nuevamente.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron, y ¿cómo no se iban a colorear cuando estaba así? Esa tela que llevaba definitivamente cubría mucho menos que la anterior y ademas se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejándola demasiado expuesta. Si tenia que ser sincero, a su vista era una delicia, ¡pero esa visión no podían verla todos! Ella dejaba demasiado expuesto, y no iba a tolerar más hombres babosos detrás de ella.

—¡Cámbiate ahora! ¡No podes andar así. —Exigí con apuro, no quería que nadie la viera.

—No puedo, solo traje ropa de este tipo, ademas le prometí a mi mamá que vestiría así durante lo que durara el verano...

¿Tres meses usando eso? ¡No! Mataría a cualquiera que la observaba, y tenia el presentimiento que serian muchos los machos humanos los que lo harían.

—No. Eso ni siquiera es ropa, así que no podes llamar vestimenta a un pedazo de tela.

—¡Si es ropa, tonto! Si no lo fuera, ¿no crees que hubiese terminado presa por andar desnuda en la vía publica?

Ella lo había usado en su época, se lo puso allá. La imagen de su Kagome vestida así, y con miles de hombre mirándola con deseo, hizo que su temperamento estallase.

—¡No es ropa! ¡Maldita sea! Te prohíbo que uses esas cosas, ponte tu traje de colegio.

Pude ver el momento exacto en el cual sus ojos comenzaron a llamear. Creo que escogí las palabras equivocadas...

—¿Acabas de decir "prohíbo"?

Con el valor que me quedaba asentí con la cabeza.

—¡Estúpido! Tu no eres nadie para decirme que usar, yo soy del futuro y atengo a mis costumbres. ¡Si quiero me pongo un traje de baño y voy así por todo el _Sengoku_!- Gritó. Su voz resonó alrededor, espantando unos cuantos pájaros.

Todo mi coraje regreso. Yo sabia que era un traje de baño, los había visto una vez en la casa de ella, y cuando me explico que eso se lo ponían para ir a la playa, casi muero de un paro cardíaco. En el maldito futuro eran unos indecentes.

—¡Cámbiate!

—¡No! Tengo derecho a vestirme como quiera, ademas hace mucho calor. —Argumento la muchacha con enojo.

—¡Cambi...!

—¡Siéntate!

El golpe me mando derecho a besar la tierra.

—No me digas como vestir. ¡Siéntate! —Nuevamente esa maldita palabra me hundió más en el suelo.

—Kagome. —Logre decir con esfuerzo.

—No puedes prohibirme nada. ¡Siéntate!

Más presión, más tierra.

—Si quiero voy y me paseo frente a Koga y Miroku vestida en ropa interior. ¡Siéntate!

Estaba furioso, quería responder pero la tonta no me dejaba.

—Y por ultimo, ¡¿Por qué nunca me recibes con un: _"Hola, me alegro de que hayas venido"_?! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡SIÉNTATE!

Solo pudo escuchar los pasos de la endemoniada mujer yéndose y dejándolo ahí.

—¡Kagome! Maldita sea no me dejes así. No puedes ir vestida de esa forma.

-¡SIÉNTATE!

Luego de esa ultima orden, supo que debería aprender a guardarse algunas opiniones.

—¡¿Kagome?! Ya aprendí la lección. ¡Kagome!

Solo los pájaros parecieron oírlo, burlándose de él con sus cantos alegres.

Odiaba el verano. Odiaba el collar de dominación. Y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba la _"ropa"_ de su chica del futuro.

...

* * *

Satanás: También conocido como Lucifer, demonio o diablo.


	2. Primavera

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía y la hice para para el Foro La aldea entre las hojas.

* * *

 **Summary:** Todo puede pasar durante cuatro estaciones del año. Porque en la primavera el amor esta en aire; en el verano a Kagome no le gusta usar mucha ropa; en invierno siempre es bien recibido un abraza de Inuyasha; y el otoño despierta curiosidad en Shippo. (Participa en la actividad "Estaciones" del foro "La aldea entre las hojas")

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este es el primer capitulo de cuatro:

Verano: ¡Eso no es ropa, Kagome!

Primavera: El amor esta en el aire.

Invierno: Solo te abrazo porque tengo frió.

Otoño: ¿Por que caen las hojas, Kagome?

* * *

Cuatro momentos

.

.

.

Primavera: El amor esta en el aire.

.

.

.

...

La hermosa brisa primaveral hacia bailar mi cabello azabache en el viento, al compás de la música de las hojas. El clima era perfecto, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, las mariposas revoloteaban por todo el lugar y se podía ver a las aves volar juntas.

Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios mientras me sentaba a descansar en ese pequeño paraíso alejado. Era la primera vez que hallaba un lugar tan bonito y ya estaba encantada con el.

Allí, en silencio, me quede a disfrutar de la naturaleza, y a tratar de despejar mi mente. Al pensar en eso la tristeza volvió.

Inuyasha se había marchado hoy en la mañana, supuestamente era para arreglar unos asuntos con una aldea en el sur, pero no pude creerle. Él estaba nervioso, y cuando le pregunte si podía ir, se negó rotundamente; incluso me había gritado, y a pesar de las miradas enojadas de Sango y Miroku, no se disculpo. Instintivamente ante su reacción, yo me acobarde y mi traicionera mente empezó a hilar cientos de probabilidad para el porque de su comportamiento... lamentablemente en todas se encontraba Kikyo, el primer amor del hanyou, y el mayor motivo por el cual solíamos discutir.

No era estúpida, podía ver las serpientes cazadoras de almas volando por toda la aldea de la anciana Kaede desde hacia dos días. Ese era otro de los motivos por los cuales se había alejado más de lo normal, y en consecuencia hallado el pacifico prado. Necesitaba paz y este lugar parecía poseería.

Teniendo en mente las palabras relajarse y olvidar, me recosté sobre el césped verde y saludable.

Distraídamente corte una flor de color azul. Empecé a deshojarla.

—Me quiere. —El primer pétalo fue sacado con alegría. —No me quiere. —El segundo fue arrancado con amargura. —Me quiere, no me quiere.

El juego continuo hasta que la flor quedo sin sus brillantes tonos azules. La pobre solo era un receptáculo vació mientras lo lanzaba con enojo luego de susurrar un _"no me quiere"_.

Otra flor, esta vez roja, fue arrebatada de la firme tierra. El 'juego', aunque yo no lo veía así, volvió a comenzar, para luego terminar abruptamente cuando el ahora destrozado tallo verde dio la respuesta no deseada.

 _"Hasta las flores saben la verdad, el no me quiere"_. Pensé con amargura.

Viendo como unos lindos pájaros de plumas multicolores se juntaban, uno rozando la cabeza contra el otro, no pude evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos y aparté la mirada. Sin quererlo, capte otra escena que no me permitió seguir conteniendo las saladas gotas agrupadas en los lagrimales.

En uno de los florecidos arboles, estaban nuevamente dos pájaros, pero esta vez no estaban solos, un pichón se encontraba con ellos.

 _"Incluso las aves son capaces de encontrar el amor"._

El llanto comenzó y no pudo detenerlo; primero fue una lágrima traicionera, luego le siguió otra, y las demás también tomaron el ejemplo.

— ¿Kagome?

Creyó escuchar la voz del maldito perro que jugaba con su corazón, pero seguramente era la desgraciada de su mente bromeando con ella.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?

Nuevamente escucho su voz. La furia rugió en su pecho.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes dejarme tranquila?! —Le grite a mi cerebro.

El lugar se sumió en silencio, la música de las hojas se había callado y las mariposas ya no estaban. De pronto unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me envolvieron.

—Tranquilízate, jamás te dejaría.

Me quede paraliza mientras era abrazada por Inuyasha. El realmente se encontraba conmigo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿No te marchaste con Kikyo? —Pregunte tartamudeando de forma estúpida.

El me separo levemente y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Kikyo? ¿Quién te dijo eso? —La molestia era visible tanto en la expresión facial como en su tono de hablar. —¿Acaso fue el maldito de Koga?

Negué silenciosamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quién? ¿Sango y Miroku? —El enojo había oscurecido sus ojos dorados.

—Mi mente. —Conteste.

—¿Que?

—Nadie, Inuyasha, nadie me lo dijo, yo solo lo supuse.

Ante mi respuesta, el rodó los ojos.

-Feh, tonta, yo no me fui con Kikyo... yo fui a... conseguir algo...

La curiosidad se encendió. Era realmente increíble la forma en la cual me controlaba Inuyasha, hacia minutos estaba llorando y maldiciéndolo, y ahora estaba pendiente de sus próximas palabras.

—¿Que fuiste a buscar?

—Adivina. —Me dijo sonrojado, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Mmm... ¿Hierbas para la anciana Kaede?

—¿Cuando le he hecho favores a esa vieja bruja?

Eso era un no. Sabía que el medio demonio prefería pararse frente a Naraku con una diana en la frente antes de ayudar a Kaede.

—¿Armas para Sango?

—No.

Pensé, tratando de averiguar el motivo de su corta partida, y por ende el motivo por el cual me había gritado. Nop, el grito no lo había olvidado, ese hecho iba a ir a parar a mi cajita de Pandora interna. El día que esa cajita explotara, Inuyasha terminaría en el centro de la tierra por todos los "siéntate" que le gritaría.

—¿Mujeres para Miroku? —Me aventure a preguntar, sin estar segura de que mas decir.

En su ceja apareció un extraño tic.

—¿Es enserio, Kagome? ¿No se te ocurre nada más?

Negué con la cabeza, y el suspiro.

—No, no fui por mujeres para ese monje pervertido... yo fui por algo para ti.

Decir que me sorprendí es poco, la incredulidad lleno cada rincón de mi mente.

—¿Un obsequio? ¿Para mí?

El asintió y, con la cara roja como su haori, me entrego una bolsita de cuero.

—Espero que te guste. —Murmuro mientras agachaba la mirada.

Adentro del estuche, estaba una fina y delicada cadenita plateada con un dije color azul oscuro. Me quede sin palabras.

—Si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo, pensé que un zafiro te agradaría pero...

—Me encanta. —Declare cortando su nervioso discurso.

Una exhalación de alivio salió de sus labios.

—¿Quieres ponértelo?

Asentí repetidamente.

Él se movió detrás de mí, y corriéndome el pelo a un costado le deje libre acceso a mi cuello. Sentí un escalofrió cuando sus dedos tocaron suavemente mi piel al colocar el adorno.

—Listo, te queda... bien... —Susurro cuando volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

—Muchas gracias, Inuyasha. No tenias que molestarte.

Su cara se volvió más roja si eso era posible.

—Tu dijiste que en la primavera todos estaban... felices... y que era bueno regalar algo.

Lo observe confundida. Eso se lo había sido la semana pasada, y recordaba perfectamente haber dicho... una enorme sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

—Enamorados, la palabra era enamorados, no felices. —Le dije, asiéndole ver que recordaba cada palabra dicha.

—¡Feh! No importa. —Exclamo mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado.

—Gracias, Inuyasha. —Le susurre mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

—De nada, tonta.

Nos quedamos así en silencio. De pronto note que el viento volvía a soplar y las mariposas a revolotear.

Me reí, dándome cuenta que durante la primavera el amor estaba en el aire.

...

* * *

Bien, este es el segundo (la verdad era el primero pero lo borre y subí el de verano, porque este tenia muchos errores y decidí corregirlos.)

Les agradezco a: **Guest** (fuiste la primera en comentar este oneshot), **JessM21** (gracias por hacerme notar mi error, trate de corregirlo), **Tamy** (sip, Inuyasha celoso es divertido) y a **serena tsukino chiba** (a mi también me gusta Inuyasha celoso, por culpa de ellos siempre terminan mal las cosas para él).

El próximo sera el de invierno.


End file.
